1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of metallic manhole covers of a type removably mounted with a hole accessing an enclosure.
More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for removing a metallic manhole cover.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to a vehicle and apparatus for removing a metallic manhole cover.
2. Prior Art
Metallic manhole covers are commonly found in the streets and roads throughout most cities and other municipalities throughout most of the industrialized world. Manhole covers normally enclose holes or openings accessing underground enclosure or structures operating as sewer and drainage systems or to house other Public Utilities. Because sewer and drainage systems and other Public Utilities housed within such enclosures, manhole covers must often be removed for allowing workers to access the enclosures through the holes. Because manhole covers are extremely heavy and cumbersome to move, removing manhole covers has long been a difficult and arduous task. Although the prior art has provided a variety of apparatus, such as cranes and the like, for engaging and lifting heavy and cumbersome items, little has been done to provide for the easy and efficient removal of metallic manhole covers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing manhole covers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing manhole covers for use with a vehicle of a type having a body carried by a wheeled chassis.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to construct.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to install with a vehicle of a type having a body carried by a wheeled chassis.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus that is inexpensive.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of eliminating the difficult and frustration commonly associated with removing manhole covers.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of providing a safe and efficient means for removing manhole covers.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that may be installed with a vehicle of a type having a body carried by a wheeled chassis without modifying the vehicle.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of removing a manhole cover.